Pretending
by anneshathagay
Summary: Quinn Fabray has been in love with Rachel Berry for as long as she could remember. Will the two be able to overcome obstacle after obstacle to find their way to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is actually a story I started writing a while back for a friend of mine. I did only write this chapter though since I was pretty busy. Only reason I had time to write this is because I got sick at one point and had nothing else to do.**

 **Summary: Quinn Fabray has been in love with Rachel Berry for as long as she could remember. Will the two be able to overcome obstacle after obstacle to find their way to each other?**

 **All you need to know is that this story is set in the middle of season 2 right after Sectionals. Rachel is still with Finn and Quinn is with Sam. All will be explained in this chapter.**

Quinn Fabray was in love with Rachel Berry. All she wanted to do was admit to her just that. If only it were that easy though. Rachel was in love Finn. Quinn loved Sam but she wasn't in love with him. She wasn't in love with any of the guys she had previously dated. They were just there to help her accept the fact that she was never going to get what she truly wanted.

It all started when she heard her sing for the very first time during freshman year. Quinn was in one of the bathroom stalls when Rachel walked in. The brunette started to silently sing 'I Feel Pretty' and Quinn felt something she had never felt before. She didn't know how to describe it.

That was the year Quinn rose to the top of the social pyramid while Rachel rotted at the bottom. Teasing her and throwing slushies in her face killed the blonde inside. She wanted to defend her but she decided to listen to her brain rather than her heart. She couldn't do it. Popularity was too important to her. She remembers the taunts at her old school. One in general would stay with her forever; Lucy Caboosey. She didn't want that life anymore. She knew dating the school's biggest loser would be just as bad as everyone finding out about her past life. It didn't help that dating Rachel also meant dating a girl and she was sure no one would let that slide. How would her own mother take it? Ever since Judy took her back in, she's been sensing tension. She feels like she's only hanging by a thread. What if liking girls cut that thread? Quinn didn't even want to think about what would happen next.

But still, none of that stopped her from secretly crushing on Rachel and noticing the little things that she does. Like how she always licked her lips when a grape flavored slushy was thrown her way. That explains why Quinn only uses those. She noticed the light in her eyes every time she sung for a video on MySpace. How it pained her to write those horrible comments.

She didn't join Glee club so that her relationship with Finn could grow. She didn't care about that or him. She joined to get closer to Rachel and maybe, just maybe, build up the courage to ask her out. When she saw Rachel dancing with Finn at that assembly, she was jealous. She wasn't jealous of Rachel like everyone thinks she was. She was jealous of Finn because he was making a connection with the girl she loved and he didn't care about what harm it would do to his reputation. That was what made her pick love over popularity. She wasn't ready to admit her feelings out loud yet but she promised herself that she will try… One day.

After joining the club, not much changed. She was still dating boys and her relationship with Rachel remained the same although she had dialed down on the teasing. She's had the chance to tell Rachel how she feels on numerous occasions like when Rachel convinced her to stay in Glee club when she got pregnant. Truth is, the reason she left was because she knew she could never be with Rachel after getting knocked up. Rachel still stuck by her and supported her. Another moment was after Finn found out about Puck being the father. She consoled her even though she was the one who made the mistake. Even when Rachel was pushing her to do that duet with Sam, she wanted to tell her the reason she didn't want to do it was to show that she was trying to stop being someone she wasn't.

Quinn wanted to tell her so many times… But she never did. She wasn't protecting her reputation anymore. That was gone the second she joined Glee club and got pregnant. She was afraid of rejection. She was afraid that the girl she loved so much was just going to laugh in her face or accuse her of playing a prank on her to humiliate her. Anyway, why wouldn't she turn her down? She has made her life a living hell for the sake of popularity.

Quinn didn't deserve Rachel. Besides, the brunette was into boys and she was in love with Finn. She took Rachel telling her to go for Sam as a sign that she needed to just give up. So, she did. She was still silently hoping that something would happen even though she was with Sam now. Quinn might not deserve Rachel but for all she knew, Finn didn't deserve her either. So, she decided it would do no harm to at least start giving back some of the friendship Rachel has been offering her since who knows when. She was going to defend her when someone insulted her or threw a slushy in her face.

The blonde thought Rachel was not nearly as annoying as everyone made her out to be. She thought that the brunette just knew what she wanted and was not afraid to be vocal about her opinions. She actually found that adorable. Most members of Glee club do much worse things but always get off easy and receive endless amount of support when they're harassed. For some reason, Rachel was the only one always being hated on by the popular kids and her own "friends". She never gets protected, not even by Finn. Not that she was doing much better herself but that was going to change. Quinn was going to start being nice to Rachel but not too nice so that she doesn't make anyone suspicious of anything.

It was right after Sectionals. They had just won the competition and she played a big part in that. As fun as it was doing that duet with Sam, doing it with Rachel would've been ten times better. Not only was she worried about the competition beforehand, but she was also concerned about Rachel. The brunette had her spotlight taken away from her as she was forced to sway in the background for the first time ever. She wanted to turn down that duet so badly, knowing it would hurt Rachel, but what would've been her explanation?

It didn't help that Santana told Rachel about how she and Finn hooked up the year before and now their relationship was on thin ice. Quinn wanted to punch Finn in the face because he hurt Rachel. Again. Although, everyone defended him and didn't even hear Rachel out. She wanted to speak up and defend her but by the time she was about to do just that, arguments ensued and she felt it was useless to say something if nobody was going to hear her.

On the first day back after Sectionals, Finn had already charmed his way to Rachel forgiving him. Again. Quinn could tell Finn was always going to screw up somehow and Rachel was always going to forgive him for some reason. The blonde wanted to at least show the brunette that she needed to aim higher than someone who was never going to learn from his mistakes. She wanted Rachel all to herself but she knew the timing wasn't right. Not until she fixed things with her and let Sam down gently. She knew it was going to be a long and hard process but she was determined to win Rachel's heart somehow, someway, one day. For now, it seemed impossible.

 **I know this was shorter than what I usually write but this is only an introduction to get things started and see if readers will be back for more. With that said, please review if you enjoyed. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As some of you may know, I've recently decided to work on this and Beyond Repair at the same time since I'll be writing 2 stories and co-writing 8 stories once these are done and this is the fastest way to do it.**

 **Since that's taken care of, I (finally) give you chapter 2.**

Quinn entered the choir room and frowned at what she saw; Finn tried to put his arm around Rachel but she just moved away from his embrace. Sam shot Quinn a smile from the front and tapped the chair next to him but she just ignored him and took a seat in the back row next to Santana, receiving a confused look from her boyfriend.

The reason Quinn decided to sit next to Santana was because Brittany was sick at home and she wanted to keep the Latina company. And she was also sure Santana would know what's going on between Finn and Rachel. She always seems to know what's going on with everyone. Besides, Quinn really didn't want to deal with Sam's bad jokes and impressions today. Mr. Schue came in through his office door moments later, looking more excited than usual. Probably since Christmas is fast approaching in a couple of days. Quinn wasn't really sure because she blocked him out when he started talking and turned to Santana.

"Hey, Santana. What happened between Finn and Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"Why do you want to know? Finally built up the courage to get into Berry's ugly plaid skirt?" Santana answered with a grin forming across her face, earning an eye roll from Quinn.

Santana was the only one aware of Quinn's crush on Rachel. It did take Quinn long enough to spill the beans though. When Finn got fired from his job because his employers saw him out of his wheelchair, Santana got one to help Quinn pay for her doctor's visits. She never did say what it was though. Quinn only hoped it didn't involve something illegal. Anyway, when Santana gave her the money for the first time, Quinn figured it was only fair to at least let her in on her little secret.

"Oh, will you just tell me?" Quinn glared at Santana until she huffed and gave in.

"Fine. From what frankenteen told me, he was supposed to pick Berry up at her house for their date last night. He apparently forgot all about it and went to play video games at Puck's house. He remembered when she called him and she was not happy."

At this point, Quinn could only hope that Rachel wouldn't forgive Finn this time. _You have got to be kidding me._ It's not that Quinn just wanted to date Rachel. She would also be satisfied if Rachel broke up with Finn for good. Because honestly, she would be better off without him despite what everyone else thought. He would do nothing but hold her back if she stayed with him.

"Mr. Schue?" Quinn was broken out of her thoughts by Finn's voice. He had his hand raised with that dopey half smirk he always seemed to have on his face. "This has nothing to do with Christmas but I was wondering if I could perform a song for Rachel."

Being the golden boy, Finn got immediate permission to sing whatever he wanted. Quinn somehow resisted the urge to groan in frustration. Rachel crossed her arms, anticipating what Finn had to sing to make up for yet another one of his mistakes as he stood up in front of everyone.

 _Can you hear me?  
_ _Does anyone around me feel the way that I feel now?  
_ _'Cause from the window where I sometimes cry  
_ _I just want to see your face tonight  
_ _And I'm willing to lose everything I am_

 _'Cause I need you more than ever  
_ _I need your help to find where I've been going wrong so far_

 _Take me under your wing tonight  
_ _Make me so perfect in your eyes  
_ _Hold on 'cause it will be alright  
_ _You're not alone_

Quinn couldn't believe Finn was actually trying to redeem himself with that. She looked at Rachel to see what effect it was having on her. Unfortunately for Quinn, Rachel's lips were twitching as they tried to fight off a smile. _Crap. It's working._ Quinn just couldn't hold back an eye roll at this point.

 _When you're near me, I feel like I just found me  
_ _In the traces of the boy from yesterday  
_ _But in a world that is so black and white  
_ _I will take the steps to change my life  
_ _And I won't be coming back to here again_

 _I need your loving hand to guide me  
_ _Through the maze of all the things inside me  
_ _Then I'll know that I'm alright_

 _'Cause I need you more than ever  
_ _I need your help to find where I've been going wrong so far_

 _Take me under your wing tonight  
_ _Make me so perfect in your eyes  
_ _Hold on 'cause it will be alright  
_ _You're not alone_

Rachel was full on smiling right now and it annoyed Quinn how easily Finn was getting her to forgive him. He only wanted her when he couldn't have her. That was crystal clear and it needed to change. Soon.

 _Please help me get from worse to better  
_ _Before these tears soak through this lonely sweater  
_ _And let me know that I'm alright_

 _I still have one strike of this match left  
_ _And I'm holding on to my last breath  
_ _And it's getting a little dark around to see here_

 _Take me under your wing tonight  
_ _Make me so perfect in your eyes  
_ _Hold on 'cause it will be alright  
_ _You're not alone_

What annoyed Quinn even more was how the rest of the room was cheering him on. Well, everyone except her and Santana. Although, she didn't notice how Sam was sending her questioning looks due to her irritated facial expression.

 _Take me under your wing tonight  
_ _Make me so perfect in your eyes  
_ _Hold on 'cause it will be alright  
_ _You're not alone  
_

 _And you'll be here forever, forever you'll stay  
_ _And you promised to love me, you'll love me always  
_ _You'll love me for always, you'll love me for always  
_ _Always_

The room erupted into a fit of cheers as Rachel enthusiastically hopped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, sharing a deep kiss with him. Luckily for Quinn, she didn't have to torture herself by watching since that was when the bell rang to announce the end of Glee Club for the day. She raced to the door but was soon blocked off by Sam, making her jump back.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to ask why you've been ignoring me. Did I do something wrong?" Sam asked as he bit his lower lip. Quinn felt bad. Sam was a nice guy and he didn't do anything to deserve this treatment.

"Of course not. Don't worry. I… I just haven't been in the best mood lately." Quinn replied. Well, she wasn't really lying about that.

"Oh, okay. That's such a relief." Sam said, pausing for a second to think of something. "That time of the month?" Sam whispered. That question made Quinn's cheeks turn red and her eyes slightly widen.

"What? No! It's just… family drama, y'know?" Quinn let out a breath she didn't know she was even holding when Sam nodded in understanding. _Thank god he bought it._ Quinn was about to head out when Sam spoke again.

"But you do know that you can come to me whenever -"

His sentence was cut short when Santana rushed Quinn out the door, leaving Sam stunned and alone in the choir room since everyone had already previously filed out. Santana stopped shoving Quinn when they got to their lockers, earning herself a grateful look from the blonde.

"Thanks. I had to get out of there." Quinn said as she opened her locker to get some stuff that she'd need for next period out.

"I noticed. If that song was longer, you would've gone all incredible she-hulk on tubs over there." Santana smirked as she leaned against the lockers.

"I would have not." Quinn glared at Santana, getting a scoff from the Latina in return.

"Oh, please. Tell that to Lord Tubbington."

"Hey, he's the one who was snoring with his ass on my face when I woke up during Brittany's last sleepover. He was practically asking for it."

"Yeah, but I think trying to dump him in the toilet was a little extreme."

"Says the girl who chased him all over the block for stealing the last breadstick."

"Hopefully that'll teach him to never touch -"

It was Santana being interrupted this time by the sound of laughter. The two cheerleaders turned around to find the source of that racket. Quinn gritted her teeth at the sight of Rachel covered in icy and sticky red liquid. The small girl was surrounded by a couple of jocks with empty slushy cups in their hands, students in the hallway dying of laughter. What made Quinn's blood boil even more was how Finn actually had the audacity to look in another direction, acting as if he didn't see anything.

Quinn then turned to Santana, noticing how the Latina had her fist clenched at her side, seemingly almost as annoyed as the blonde. Santana always did have a soft spot for Rachel. Not that she would ever admit it.

"Go do some damage control. I'll take care of Rachel."

And with that, Quinn was at Rachel's side almost instantly. She sped off from the crowd of students, guiding Rachel to the nearest bathroom. Finn raised his eyebrow at the scene in front of him but eventually shook it off and walked away from everyone. It looked like he was in a hurry for whatever reason. Santana noticed but didn't dwell on it for a second, instead doing what she was told to do.

Some of the students still stuck around even after Rachel had left since they found the whole situation so hilarious to the point where they felt like continuing to laugh longer than necessary. The jocks responsible for the slushy attack gave each other high fives and chest bumps, obviously proud of themselves because they consider giving someone a slushy facial a bigger accomplishment than getting into an Ivy League school. Santana felt like it was the right time to step in.

"Hey! Are you people so small minded that someone getting slushied is still hilarious to you? Get over yourselves 'cause it's getting a bit old if you ask me." Santana paused, only continuing once silence took over. "Thank you. Now move along unless you want me to go all Lima Heights on your sorry asses!"

"Speaking of getting old." Santana turned to find where the voice came from, her eyesight falling on Dave Karofsky; one of the jocks who had just slushied Rachel. "Haven't you used that catchphrase way too often? What's next? Are you going to unleash "Auntie Snixx" on us too?"

"I'd love to hear you come up with something better. Or is your intelligence only limited to naming your fist "The Fury"?" After a few moments of silence, Santana smirked. "Thought so." Dave was getting more and more annoyed as he heard snickers of laughter. "Just walk away and save yourself the embarrassment. You've already been humiliated enough for one day."

After that, Dave hesitantly walked away with the jocks following behind him. It only took one death glare from a certain Latina to get the rest of the students to run away. Santana was on her way to joining Quinn and Rachel in the bathroom when the bell rang. Santana groaned in frustration when she remembered she would get suspended if she skipped one more class. So, she dejectedly left for math period.

Meanwhile, Quinn and Rachel had just entered the bathroom, the blonde immediately getting those who were already inside to leave. Rachel had her head hung low as the red liquid dripped onto the tiled floor. Quinn approached the brunette with a bunch of towels to help clean her off but she just moved away.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class?" Rachel asked, her eyes not leaving the floor.

"Please. I don't need to improve my math skills. Besides, I'm pretty sure Santana will come up with some lie like having to volunteer at an animal shelter to cover up for me." Quinn said, smiling when Rachel failed to stifle a chuckle. "Now c'mon. Let's get you cleaned up." Quinn got closer to Rachel but was confused when the brunette moved away once again. "Don't be so stubborn. I'm trying to help."

"No. It's not that. It's just… Why are you being so nice to me? Last time I checked, you hate me."

"I don't hate you." _I love you._ That's what Quinn wanted to add but she stopped herself from doing so right on time, figuring it would freak Rachel out to do it now.

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it."

"I'm trying to make up for it now." Quinn said, shocking Rachel with how sudden it was.

"Why now? I've extended my hand for you to shake it on numerous occasions but you've always refused to do so."

"I guess I was too stubborn to do it before. Nobody deserves this." _I was too afraid to do it before. You don't deserve this. Finn doesn't deserve you. I don't deserve you._

"I think I had it coming this time. I knew I wasn't going to get away with going to school in a reindeer sweater, a plaid skirt and tube socks."

"It's not that bad." _You look beautiful._ "So, listen. Santana, Brittany and I were supposed to go to the mall later today to watch Camp Rock 2. But since Brittany is out sick, we have a spare movie ticket. So, Rachel Berry, will you go to the mall with Santana and I after school to shop for new clothes and to watch Camp Rock 2?" _Santana will just have to deal with it._

"Yes! I mean… Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Quinn had to hold back a chuckle at how excited Rachel sounded. "I should probably get cleaned up first." It was when Quinn finally snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, yeah. I'm on it." Quinn said right before cleaning Rachel off as much as she could.

"Could you get me my emergency slushy kit from my locker? I've got some spare clothes in there." Quinn nodded sadly at Rachel's question. _No one should have to bring that with them for school. Especially not her._

Quinn left the bathroom, finding herself in the empty halls, taking her phone out of her pocket before heading to Rachel's locker. She clicked on Santana's name, typing out a quick text message to inform her of their new plans for the rest of the day.

 _We're going to the mall with Rachel today. We're getting her new clothes and watching Camp Rock 2. You're not getting out of it._ – Quinn.

Once she was satisfied with it, she pressed the send button before noticing she had received yet another text over ten minutes ago but hasn't replied to it yet.

 _So, are we still on for tonight? Breadstix at 7?_ – Sam.

Quinn had completely forgotten about the plans she already made with Sam. She really hated lying to him but she felt like it was the only way for now. No way would she cancel with Rachel.

 _Sorry, I can't. Last minute family emergency. You know how it is._ – Quinn.

Right when she was about to open Rachel's locker, she got a text message said person.

 _I didn't give you my locker combination. It's 04-24-42. If you ever forget it and I need you to grab something for me again, just look up Barbra's birthday and you'll remember._ – Rachel _._

Quinn couldn't help but smile at that message. She was obviously not going to tell Rachel she already knew what the combination was since she has watched her while she opened her locker many times. That would just be creepy. She looked down once she felt her phone vibrate once more.

 _Not that I would ever need you to grab anything for me again! Just in case._ – Rachel.

Who other than Rachel Berry would need to clarify that? Quinn was about to reply when Rachel beat her to it.

 _I got your number from Puck if you don't mind. I can delete it if you want! I should probably have a talk with him about skipping class later though. Oh, and it's Rachel by the way. I doubt you already have my number registered on your phone._ – Rachel.

Oh, but she did. She definitely did.

 _It's fine, Rachel. Don't worry. I'll be back in a couple of minutes._ – Quinn.

Quinn finally got around to opening Rachel's locker and immediately spotted the emergency slushy kit. She grabbed it and swung it over her shoulder before looking down to find yet another text message. But this time, it was from a Latina who was supposed to be focusing in math class.

 _Oh, god. What the hell have you dragged me into?_ – Santana.

 _Shut up. You love me. And aren't you supposed to be in class right now and not texting?_ – Quinn.

 _Aren't you supposed to be making out with Rachel Berry and minding your own business? And for your information, I am in class. We have a substitute and he's absolutely clueless. I didn't even need to tell him you were busy finally meeting your biological mother also known as Belinda Carlisle._ – Santana.

 _Of course that's what you would have told him. Just promise me you'll come, okay?_ – Quinn.

 _Fine. I hope you know what you're doing, Fabray._ – Santana.

 _I hope so too._ – Quinn.

 **There's your first Faberry interaction and some friendly Quinntana teasing because why not? Hope that made up for the long wait. Updates will become more frequent since I'll be writing this at the same time as Beyond Repair now. Please leave a review if you enjoyed! Song is Take Me by Hawk Nelson. Also, I have no idea when Camp Rock 2 exactly came out so just go with it. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am highly grateful for all the positive feedback I've been getting for this story already. I did not expect to reach over 1,000 views after only two chapters! Thank you to everyone who has taken some time out of their day to read probably the millionth Faberry fanfiction you can find on the internet… And that's not even an exaggeration.**

 **Faberrittana99-03: Thank you so much! It's reviews like yours that motivate me to write as soon as possible. The more interest in the story, the better! While this Faberry fanfiction may be angsty in general, it will include some Pezberry and Quinntana friendships involving** ** _a lot_** **of teasing. Brittany will join in soon but will not be seen as much as Quinn, Rachel and Santana.**

 **Since I still have no phone which means I can't distract myself, I got to write chapter 3!**

Quinn came to school the next day with a smile spread across her face. Going to the mall with Rachel and Santana could not have gone any better. They hit a bump in the road when it turned out that there were no available seats in the movie theatre. Thankfully, Santana cut a deal which got them in… Well, if cut a deal means scaring the poor boy behind the counter half to death, then yeah.

Santana was also very helpful in making sure Quinn didn't do anything stupid with Rachel. The blonde was known for her inability to make the best choices on the spot or while drunk. Getting pregnant with the child of her boyfriend's best friend was a prime example.

Once reaching her locker at the end of the day, Quinn caught sight of Rachel wrapped in Finn's arms as the couple walked down the hallway. The blonde's face immediately fell before locking eyes with the brunette. Rachel smiled at her before snuggling more into Finn. Quinn forced a smile before letting out a sigh and turning her attention back to the books in her locker.

After rearranging her things and closing her locker, Quinn turned around to find Sam standing in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest and a questioning look on his face. She raised her eyebrow as if asking him what the problem was.

"I'm waiting." Sam said after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"For what?" Quinn asked. She was genuinely confused.

"For you to explain why you lied."

"About?"

"You tell me."

"Can we not play the guessing game right now? What exactly did I lie about?" Quinn really didn't have the time or the energy for this.

"Alright, fine. If you're not going to admit it, I guess I should tell you." _Finally_. "Why did you cancel on our date because of a 'last minute family emergency' when you were actually going to the mall with Rachel and Santana?" _Crap_.

"Wait. How do you even know about that?"

"Since you canceled on our date, I was free to drive my little sister to the mall for her friend's birthday party at some kids' restaurant and I saw you there." Sam paused to let out a sigh before continuing. "And Rachel? Really?"

"What's wrong with Rachel?" Quinn meant it when she said she was going to start sticking up for Rachel.

"She's the most selfish person I've ever met. How could you choose hanging out with someone like her over your own boyfriend?" Quinn was about to answer when Santana came out of nowhere and beat her to it.

"Because Rachel's not afraid to pry when she knows something's wrong with Quinn. Unlike a certain big lipped blondie." Santana sent Quinn a look that clearly said 'I'll take care of this' as Sam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Stay out of this, Santana. This is between _my girlfriend_ and I. This has nothing to do with you. It's none of your business."

"Actually, any problem involving _my best friend_ instantly becomes my business."

"What are you -"

"Haven't you noticed how Quinn has been distant and annoyed lately?"

"Well, yeah, but -"

"But nothing. You didn't even insist on what was wrong with her."

"I just thought that -"

"Don't say anything, Macaulay Culkin." Santana smirked at how Sam shut his mouth before continuing. "Thank you. Turns out Rachel and I were the only people who pried hard enough to get out of Quinn that her uncle recently lost his battle with cancer. Since she doesn't have any black dresses for the funeral, she asked us for help and that's why we went to the mall."

Sam was too busy trying to process all of the information to notice the shocked look on Quinn's face. The blonde knew Santana was good but even after all their long years of friendship, she had no idea she was _that_ good. Sam then snapped out of it and turned to Quinn.

"I'm so sorry for -"

"Save it, Lipsy McChapstic. You should be glad she isn't dumping you right now." Sam looked down, embarrassed by his actions. "Take some time to think about how your words can affect a person."

"But you just -"

"Get out of here, Bieber."

Sam walked away with a dumbfound look on his face, still trying to understand what just happened. Santana couldn't help but smirk at his reaction before turning to Quinn, her previous smile restored.

"You still got it." Quinn pointed out.

"And you still don't." Santana answered, earning herself a scoff on Quinn's part as the two walked down the hallway together.

"For your information, I would've perfectly handled that on my own."Quinn retorted, frowning when Santana failed to stifle a snort. " _What_ is so funny?"

"The fact you think you would've done anything other than jump him after he brought up Rachel. Especially since you didn't get your bacon this morning."

"Well, I said I would've handled it. If it would've been in a violent way, then so be it." Santana couldn't suppress a playful eye roll at this point. "And how did you -"

"I know you, Quinn. You would pick pregnancy morning sickness over a regular morning with no bacon any day. Bacon to you is like breadsticks to me."

"At least I'm not someone who would chase a cat all over a block for stealing the last piece of bacon."

"Keep telling yourself that." Quinn shook her head and sighed. _She just never gives up_. "By the way, you need to be more careful with your leering."

"What?"

"Oh, c'mon. I have no idea how no one has figured out just how gay for Berry you are yet. It looks like you're a puppy begging for food when you stare at her. Well, in this case, the puppy is you and the food is -"

"I get it." Quinn cut Santana off before she could get any other word out. "And I don't make it _that_ obvious."

"Whatever you say, Quinn Fab- _gay_."

When the two cheerleaders entered the choir room, Santana had to nudge Quinn's shoulder to stop the blonde from staring at Rachel seated next to Finn in the front row. They made their way to the back and sat next to each other for the second day in a row without the only person who could calm them down.

Sure, Santana could handle Quinn and vice versa but you never know what could happen. Brittany was like their safety net in case they slipped up and no one was there to catch them. Santana was worried at first since Brittany had never gotten sick before but the blonde reassured her after sending a selfie of herself in bed as she wrapped an arm around Lord Tubbington and gently caressed his back. That was the luckiest damn cat on earth in Santana's mind.

All members were already filed into the room as they waited for Mr. Schue to finish up a phone call in his office. Meanwhile, Quinn glared at Finn as the small minded boy put his arm around Rachel and whispered into her ear with that dopey half smirk on his face, making the brunette giggle from time to time. Quinn felt like she was going to be sick. Rachel's giggles were music to her ears but she couldn't enjoy them knowing _Finn Hudson_ of all people was causing them.

Finally having had enough of torturing herself, Quinn looked away from the couple, her eyes falling on her boyfriend sitting in the front row next to Artie. The two suddenly made eye contact, Sam's facial features softening at her sight. Quinn quickly turned her head, feeling guilty for using Sam as a beard and lying to him this whole time.

After what felt like an eternity, Mr. Schue finally emerged from his office with a visible grin on his face. He stood in the middle of the choir room, waiting for the noise of his students talking to fade out. Once words turned into murmurs and soon enough into complete silence, Mr. Schue finally spoke.

"Now, I know it would be best to keep our focus on Regionals since we'll be going up against Kurt and the Warblers again but we still have plenty of time to prepare for that." Mr. Schue grabbed a black marker and wrote ' _HELP'_ on the white board before turning back to team. "Christmas isn't about the presents or the delicious food. It's about _helping_ those who have less than us to ensure they enjoy themselves at this time of year. Most of you will probably be occupied with your families on Friday night since it's Christmas Eve. Although, I just got off the phone with the person who runs a nearby orphanage and I have offered our services for Saturday morning. Those who are available should come to the school that day since we will be taking the bus to the orphanage and we will put on a show for those unfortunate kids. Therefore, we would be _helping_ -"

"Mr. Schue?" Finn's hand shot up in the air, interrupting the teacher in mid-sentence. This just confirmed it for Quinn that he could get away with just about anything. _I swear if it's another song for Rachel…_ "I'm sorry but I've got to go." Finn quickly said as he stood up and made his way to the door but was blocked off by Mr. Schue.

"Where are you going? We just started." Mr. Schue questioned as his eyebrows knitted closer together.

"I know. I know. I should've told you sooner but my mom told me to get home early because she needs my help with something." Finn said seemingly in panic mode, confusing Quinn even more now. _What the hell is up with him this time?_

"Alright but just this once. Don't make a habit of it." Finn sent Mr. Schue a grateful nod before rushing out the door once the teacher stepped aside and turned back to his students. "As for the rest of you, it's time to practice our dance routine." Mr. Schue said as they all stood up and positioned themselves for rehearsal.

Quinn's body might've been into practice but her mind certainly wasn't. _Why would Finn just take off like that?_ It didn't make much sense to her. It seemed odd that the self-proclaimed leader of the group would do something like that out of the blue. _He probably doesn't want to embarrass himself with his dancing. That must be it._ That wasn't it.

The dance routine only required half of Quinn's attention because of how simple it was. That and she was one of the best dancers in there. Outshined by Brittany and Mike but she was still good. Despite only joining the club to get closer to Rachel, she really did like to perform.

Her mind drifted off to Finn once again. She started asking herself why she even wanted to date him in the first place. _Oh, right. The picture perfect boyfriend._ Quinn not only wanted to impress everyone at school by walking down the halls hand in hand with the quarterback of the football team. She was also aiming to impress her father. What her father thought of her was way more important than everyone's opinion at school.

A girl growing up without gaining affection from her father can negatively affect her ability to achieve happiness in her life. That's where Quinn's low self-esteem and inability to maintain a healthy relationship came from. Even when the feeling was not mutual in the relationship, her insecurities still acted up and prevented her from leading a happy life.

One of the reasons she hadn't come out yet is because she still looked for the love and adoration that she never got from her father from the boys she dated. It is a proven fact that if fathers don't provide the proper care a girl needs then she will have grief and will search for the father's love elsewhere.

A father has the responsibility of advising his daughter about how men are. That's how she would find the information in order to be able to look for her ideal man in the future. Although, if she doesn't receive this information, she will fail to cultivate healthy relationships leading her to develop negative characteristics.

It has been confirmed that a girl sees her self-worth reflected in a father's behavior towards her. Becoming insecure due to how her father treats her will make overcoming obstacles throughout her life so much more difficult. Women who don't have a sense of validation tend to look for it by associating with guy after guy until she's found the right one.

The relationship between Quinn and Russell was very complex. The pressure of being the perfect daughter and living up to her sister seriously damaged Quinn on the inside. Russell didn't want to see a single imperfection in her because that's how it was supposed to be in the Fabray household. Perfect.

Getting low grades? _Study more._ Not looking the way pretty girls looked? _Get a nose job, dye your hair blond and get rid of your acne_. Dating someone Russell didn't approve of? _Dump him._ Coming out as gay? _It's a sin._ Having sex before marriage? _No good Christian would do that._ Being seen as a loser at school? _That's not how you were raised._ Being a bit overweight? _Do more exercise and go on a crazy diet._ Getting pregnant in high school? _You're out._

Everything Quinn did had to be perfect. The teasing at her old school may have affected her but not as much as her father's constant yelling at home. That's the main reason she completely changed. She was in desperate need of her father's approval but no matter what she did, it was never enough.

Getting Russell out of the picture was all Judy needed to do in order to persuade Quinn to come back to her. That means she could finally go home without feeling horrible about herself at least once a day. Without having to lie about what she ate for lunch. Without getting yelled at while drunk or not. Without getting occasionally hit when she did something wrong. Thank god it was never something serious.

Santana was the only person who knew how Quinn felt about the whole situation except for the fact he used to hit her. The man would be lying in a ditch somewhere if the Latina were to find out. Brittany was never told the story but the all the yelling that was heard when she would come over to Quinn's house might've been a dead giveaway.

It was the first time in a while things have been so right for Quinn. Sure, Rachel was still with Finn and she still had no idea how the student body, let alone her mother, would react to her coming out as gay one day. But she wasn't being suffocated by her father everyday and she was getting closer and closer to Rachel. Patience was all she needed.

Once Quinn snapped out of her trance, she found herself only inches away from Rachel. The smaller girl had confusion written all over her face as Quinn tried to formulate a valid coherent sentence. Staring into Rachel's chocolate brown eyes really didn't help the situation.

Quinn must've made a wrong turn and bumped into Rachel since she wasn't really focusing on her steps. She didn't know what to say or do. So, she just sealed her mouth shut and ran out of the choir room as everyone simply looked on without saying a word. It was Puck who eventually broke the silence.

"She's not pregnant again, is she? Because I swear I didn't -"

"Shut your mouth unless you want me to rip that ferret off your skull, Puckerman." Santana spat back as Puck did as he was told. Nobody noticed a small smile breaking out on Rachel. Not even the brunette herself.

Quinn didn't even know where she was going. She just knew she had to get out of there. _Shit. Shit. Shit. They can't know. She can't know._ She wasn't at paying any attention at all. If she was, then she wouldn't have accidentally stumbled into the boys' bathroom to find Finn making out with a cheerleader.

 _Right time. Wrong place._

 _Wrong time. Right place._

 _Right time. Right place._

 _Wrong time. Wrong place._

Quinn had no idea.

 **Things are starting to get interesting. Please leave a review if you enjoyed! With school coming up in about a month and everything going on in my life, I will do my best to keep updates as frequent as possible. This story will be over 20 chapters long or so while Beyond Repair will probably go way over that. Not to mention that I'll be writing 2 stories alone and co-writing 8 stories (one of them being a sequel) once I finish the two I'm currently working on. Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just had to write this today for the simple reason that the 8 year anniversary of Glee has recently passed. I want to take a second to thank my laziness. Without it, I wouldn't have distracted myself from my homework by checking what was on TV and accidentally stumbling in on Glee. If only I had known back then just how much this show would change my life and help me deal with stuff. I want to thank the entire cast for all the hard work they put into cheering us up.**

 **Since this is a Faberry fanfiction, I feel morally obligated to separately thank Lea Michele and Dianna Agron also known as Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray. They have both created such amazing characters and it just wouldn't have been the same without them in there. They shared so much chemistry and all of their scenes together were absolutely great. Yes, even those that were (sadly) deleted. I'm sure they were just as good. So, thank you. For everything.**

 **This is probably the last chapter that'll be posted before I go back to school. It's fine because I still distract myself from my homework and that's probably when I'll write if not in the middle of the night. Don't worry because if I can find time for studying, then I can definitely find time for this.**

 **Enough with my rambling for now. Here's chapter 4!**

She always knew what to do but in this situation, Quinn was lost. It had been a day since she found Finn cheating on Rachel with Ashley; one of her fellow cheerios. She contemplated the idea of telling Rachel but why would the brunette believe one of her biggest tormenters over her boyfriend? Not to mention Quinn has a history with Finn. And not a good one.

Either way, she hadn't found the right time to bring it up. She just couldn't catch Rachel anywhere. It was hard considering they didn't have rehearsal. Although, she needed to tell her today since it would seem harsh to bring it up tomorrow on Christmas Eve and ridiculous to wait until the end of the holidays since Rachel might resent her for not doing it sooner. If she believes her at least.

Quinn huffed as she walked down the hallway to the locker room to get ready for cheerleading practice. She was late but she just hoped Sue wouldn't make her run laps for hours because of it. They needed to practice for Regionals and you can't do that without the team captain. Quinn could also get some answers from Ashley before starting and maybe get her to confess to Rachel later on today. It wouldn't hurt to try even if nothing came out of it… Right?

"What took you so long?" Santana whispered to Quinn as the blonde tried to slip into the crowd of cheerios gathered in front of Sue without being noticed as the coach went on and on about Regionals.

"I -" As soon as Quinn opened her mouth, she was interrupted.

"You're late, Q." Sue said as everyone turned to their captain.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Mr. Schue needed to talk to me about something for Glee Club." If she learned anything from all the times she lied to her father about what she ate, it's how to lie to other people about other things.

"Damn that Will Schuester. He's always trying to sabotage my cheerios. If he thinks I'm like Ken Tanaka and that I'll end up having a nervous breakdown after having my star stolen away from me, he's _dead_ wrong." Sue mentioned before going back to yelling at all of them about Regionals.

"So, what's the real reason you're so late?" Santana turned back to Quinn with her eyebrow raised.

"I was just thinking about something I saw yesterday after I ran off."

"Which was?"

"I… I accidentally walked into the boys' bathroom and saw Finn making out with Ashley."

"What? He cheated on Rachel right after almost messing things up with her twice in a row? Is he trying to get dumped?"

"Apparently." Quinn paused. "And weren't you the reason he almost messed things up the first time?"

"I didn't force him to have sex with me. I just gave him the option. Besides, the truth had to come out sooner or later."

"I guess so." Quinn sighed and seemed to be thinking about something.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Santana asked.

"I don't think this is the first time he's done this. I mean, that explains why he was in such a hurry to leave practice yesterday. Maybe he's been doing it for some time."

"Now that you mention it, I did see him take off quickly a few days ago. I didn't think much of it because I was more focused on humiliating Karofsky after he slushied Rachel."

"Yeah, well, I need you to take care of practice for now. I'm going to have a talk with Ashley and get to the bottom of this. I'll be there when I'm done."

"Got it." Right before leaving with the rest of the cheerios, Santana turned back to Quinn. "Try not to kill the girl though. She's just a freshman."

"I'm not going to make a promise I can't keep. You would do the same thing if this was about Brittany."

"Point taken. Good luck." As Santana left along with the rest of the squad, Quinn was left alone in the locker room… with Ashley.

"You wanted to talk to me?" _Can this girl read minds?_ "I overheard your conversation with Santana." _You have seen way too many movies, Fabray._

"Then you know why we're here. Mind explaining?"

"What's it to you if -"

"None of your business. You better start spilling your guts now unless you want me to do it for you. And I don't mean that as a metaphor."

"I may still be a freshman but you don't scare me. I heard you've seen better days." Quinn visibly gritted her teeth. "I don't owe you an explanation."

"You really think so?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you really don't want to make an enemy out of me. If you're on my bad side, then you're on Santana and Brittany's bad side too. We're more than capable of making your high school experience a living hell and that includes getting you kicked off the cheerios. Being out of that uniform sucks and I speak from personal experience."

"So, what? All I have to do is tell you what's going on between Finn and I?"

"I think I made that pretty clear."

"Fine." Ashley sighed. "It's been going on for a while. Rachel told Finn she wants to wait until she's 25 to lose her virginity and he said he was fine with that. But it should come as no surprise that high school boys have way too many urges. We hooked up at some party since we were drunk and the rest is history. Only problem was that little troll. She was always at Finn's house and so that's why we set specific times to meet up in the boys' bathroom and make out."

It baffled Quinn how someone could be that much of an asshole. And it was to Rachel of all people. Someone who has done nothing but be by his side no matter his mistakes. Who would want to risk losing that because she wouldn't put out for you now? This just had to stop. Quinn isn't going to let Finn play Rachel like that anymore. But then it hit her.

"I don't get it. If he doesn't want to wait for her, why not just break up?"

"How would I know? Maybe he really likes her but he still wants a little something on the side that she can't give him."

"And you're okay with that? Being a side chick?"

"Not just any side chick. I'm the quarterback's side chick. I'm just a freshman and the most popular guy in school, a junior nonetheless, wants me."

"Don't you want him all to yourself though? Tell Rachel about it and he's all yours." Quinn could only help Ashley would take the bait.

"I doubt he'd stick around. Whenever he's fighting with her, I don't get much action. If I do, it's not good."

"C'mon. Just think about what it would do to your reputation at this school. What good is being the quarterback's side chick on your first year when no one knows about it?" It looked like Ashley was considering it for a second until she dismissed the thought.

"I would get dragged into unnecessary drama and I'm just not interested in that." Ashley furrowed her eyebrows and focused on Quinn. "Besides, what's it to you if people find out?"

"Me?"

"What do you want this to get out so badly? What do you get out of this?"

"Look." Quinn took a second to think about what she would say next before continuing. "I know how hard freshman year can be. No one knows anything about you other than being just another cheerleader. This news could get you some buzz at this school."

Quinn needed to convince Ashley. She was sure Rachel wouldn't believe her if she had no valid proof. Getting Ashley to open up to the entire school would be better than forcing her to tell Rachel about it because it would still seem like Quinn was intentionally trying to sabotage Finn and Rachel's relationship for her own gain. Well, she was doing that but only because Finn was making it easy and it was for Rachel's sake… and maybe just a bit her own.

"My social standing is good enough for me." Quinn internally groaned. "I'm already popular, aren't I? That's what matters to me."

"I just… Fine." It was a long shot but here goes nothing. "When do you guys usually have your bathroom make out sessions?"

"I'm not telling you anything. For all I know, you could run off and tell his little girlfriend since you don't seem like the kind of person who would start a rumor by telling everyone." Ashley paused. "Why _do you_ want to know so badly anyway?"

"I… I'm just looking out for my friend."

"Your friend? As in Rachel Berry?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"But… _Why?_ I mean, since when are you two even civil with each other? Everyone always talks about how you two hate each other and she's apparently your favorite target."

There it was. That's exactly what Quinn was trying to avoid. She didn't need to be reminded of how badly she treated Rachel. She already hated herself for that. She didn't need to be asked questions about becoming friends with Rachel. She was still in the process of it even though she wanted to become something more to Rachel. For now, she wasn't going to hide it but she wasn't going to be too open about it either. Rumors floating around was the last thing she wanted to deal with. Especially now.

"I've realized that she's not that bad. I mean, she's just trying to get through life in this shithole like all of us."

"Yeah, but it's not the same. I can't believe you're actually defending her right now. From the stories I've heard, you have a "take no prisoners" attitude. Well, at least you used to. I never thought I'd live to see the day Quinn Fabray has gone soft. To think coach herself made you captain. You don't deserve it anymore. The captaincy should belong to someone who does."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, freshman. You have no idea what I'm -"

"Actually, I do know what you _used_ to be capable of. You could send chills down someone's spine with one glare. You're out of touch."

"I think you should focus more on holding me up rather than convincing me you're team captain material. The pyramid almost fell apart because of all the shaking last time and that could only be because of the weak link. I wonder who that could be."

"First of all, -"

"Hey! What's the hold up here?" Both Quinn and Ashley turned around to see Sue marching towards them. "I've got sandbags running practice over there because my team captain is nowhere to be seen… _Again!_ " _Great timing._ "You need to get your focus back if you want to keep your position, Q."

"Maybe what we need is a new -"

"I'm sorry, coach." Quinn interrupted and Ashley glared at her. "I was just telling Ashley over here that she needs to work more on her grip. We can't take Regionals if she's incapable of such a simple task."

"I actually agree with you, Q." Quinn smirked because she knew Sue would buy her story. "I'm going to need you to run laps, Ashley. I can't have someone who can't properly do her job on my squad."

Ashley visibly clenched her jaw and dejectedly made her way out of the locker room but not before mouthing to Quinn "you're going to pay" behind Sue's back. Quinn obviously didn't take the threat seriously. What could a freshman do to her that'll make her regret doing what she did? If Quinn had the chance to go back in time, she would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

"Now, Q." Quinn turned her attention back to Sue. "Get out there and take charge. Twiddle fake boobs would make a great team captain but I don't think she can control her anger like you do. Especially when twiddle dumb isn't around."

"Yeah, Brittany kind of keeps us both -"

"I don't need to hear your life story. Hit the gymnasium."

When she got there, Quinn made her way over to the squad where Santana was criticizing everything they were doing. Someone who wasn't used to this would think the routine looks good. But good isn't perfect and that's what it needed to be in order to satisfy Sue. Quinn caught a glimpse of Ashley doing laps and she suddenly felt a whole lot better. Santana spotted her friend and told the rest of the squad to take a break before going over to Quinn.

"So, how'd it go?" Santana asked.

"Not as well as I wanted it to but at least I got her running laps." Santana looked over at Ashley and couldn't fight off a smirk. "Finn's been fooling around with her for a while since Rachel won't give it up to him. I tried to convince her to tell people, especially Rachel, but it was no use."

"And she's still alive?" Quinn raised an eyebrow at Santana. "I thought she would at least end up in a hospital bed if she didn't do what you wanted her to." Quinn couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "You're keeping your anger under control. I'm proud of you."

"First of all, that doesn't mean anything to me coming from you and you know why."

"Yeah, whatever."

"And second of all, I did threaten to spill her guts." Quinn added, earning herself a snort on Santana's part.

"There's the Quinn we all know and barely tolerate." Santana said with a smirk as Quinn playfully shoved her.

It was time to form the pyramid. A tired out Ashley had finally been called back by Sue since she was required for the routine to work. Everyone was in position and after a minute or two, the pyramid was formed. Quinn had her arms up high on top, feeling proud of herself. That feeling didn't last too long because she felt some shaking and before she knew it, she was sent crashing down. The last thing she heard before her whole world went black was Santana cursing in Spanish. She could've sworn she heard Ashley's name.

Looks like it did hurt to try.

 **At least Quinn got some of her questions answered… and probably a concussion. Next chapter will see the return of Rachel and another Faberry interaction because it's long overdue. I also guarantee it will end in a huge cliffhanger so you have been warned. Please leave a review if you enjoyed! See you soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I start acting classes tomorrow and tests are coming up at school but I'll still be fully committed to writing. This chapter contains the long awaited cliffhanger I've mentioned before so brace yourselves!**

 **You've been warned for chapter 5.**

The only thing Quinn felt was a searing pain in her head and a difficulty to open her eyes. You could also mention the minor aches in various limbs but that wasn't the real concern. At least she wasn't on the gymnasium floor anymore. She was laid down on something far more comfortable than that. She wished she could just stay like that and wake up when she's feeling better. But we all know life wouldn't allow that. It never does. At one moment or the other, you have to get up and face reality no matter how worn out you may be.

After a few minutes passed, Quinn cracked her eyes open and immediately squinted at the bright light hovering above her in the room. She struggled to get her bearings back after practically being blinded. _Light bulbs shouldn't even be allowed to shine that bright._ Quinn eventually refocused and judging by the medical supplies next to her, she came to the assumption that she was in the nurse's office. As soon as she lifted her head up, she regretted the action, her face contorting in pain. Quinn groaned and lied back down to calm the pounding in her head. _Great freaking move, Fabray._

"You're awake." Quinn nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of a voice. She looked to her side to find none other than Rachel Berry sitting on a chair, sending her a small smile.

"Okay. Never scare the crap out of me like that again, Rachel." Quinn said, returning the smile.

"I'm sorry." Rachel slightly chuckled and Quinn had to hold herself back from launching herself at the smaller girl and wrapping her up in her arms. Although, it didn't take much effort since the blonde could barely even lift her own head up.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since we didn't have Glee Club practice today, I took it upon myself to reserve the auditorium after school so that I could rehearse for Saturday morning. Every performance counts no matter -" Quinn cut Rachel off before she could start rambling.

"No, I mean… What are you doing _here_? In the nurse's office."

"Oh. I was actually leaving when I heard some yelling in the gymnasium. It's a little hard not to get intrigued when Santana is cursing loudly in Spanish at someone other than myself." Quinn had to playfully roll her eyes at that. "Then I saw you get carried in here and I was curious as to what happened and how you were feeling."

"Wait. Where is Santana? I expected her to be here when I woke up." Rachel's face fell and Quinn immediately figured out why. "Not that you being here isn't great! I was just -"

"I know. I know. Rambling is my job so don't you start." They both chuckled at that before Rachel continued moments later. "When I asked Santana what happened, she told me to stay here while she went to go talk to Coach Sylvester."

"For how long have I been out?"

"About an hour or so."

"An hour? It must be serious if Santana's been talking to Coach Sylvester for an hour." Realization suddenly dawned upon Quinn. "Hold on a second… You've been here for an hour?"

"I don't really have anything else to do." Rachel simply shrugged. "And I wanted to see if you were okay." Rachel offered Quinn a warm smile before her eyes widened. "You are okay, right? We started casually talking since you woke up and I didn't even ask you how you were feeling. What if you were seriously hurt? I'm such an idiot. I should've -"

"Rachel!" The brunette stopped dead in her tracks. "My head just hurts a bit. I'm pretty sure I can live with that."

"I was rambling, wasn't I?" Quinn nodded and Rachel let out a sigh. "I should really work on that."

"Don't worry. I like it when you ramble. It's actually quite adorable to see you so flustered." Rachel dramatically mocked hurt as Quinn couldn't help but show a toothy grin.

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is not."

"Is so." Quinn raised an eyebrow as Rachel eventually caught on. "Damn it!"

"Told you so." Quinn smirked in triumph and had to bite back a giggle at how cute Rachel looked when pouting. After a few seconds, Quinn noticed how Rachel furrowed eyebrows and was curious as to why the sudden change in emotion. "What's up?"

"Did you just call me adorable?" Rachel asked and a lump suddenly formed in Quinn's throat. _Oh crap. Did I actually say that?_ She was speechless.

"I… I just…" Quinn couldn't think of anything to cover up what she said. Then a light bulb went off in her head. Obviously not as bright as the one that had blinded her when she woke up. "I don't think I'm really focusing on what I'm saying right now. I did take a bad bump to the head." See what I mean by not as bright?

"Speaking of that bad bump to the head, what actually happened?" Quinn internally sighed, relieved that Rachel changed the subject. "Santana didn't tell me anything about it."

"I don't know. I was at the top of the pyramid and then I felt some -" That's when she remembered. "Ashley…" _It's now or never._ "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Rachel noticed how hesitant Quinn looked. "You can tell me anything." _Can I really?_

"Finn's cheating on you." Quinn blurted out. It's honestly a miracle Rachel caught it.

"What? No. He wouldn't do that. He -"

"He doesn't love you!" Quinn said loudly and Rachel looked down. "I'm sorry."

"How do you know?" Rachel looked up with unshed tears in her eyes. Quinn sighed, knowing what she was about to say would hurt Rachel deeply considering how much she loves Finn; something that hurts Quinn deeply.

"I saw him." When Rachel didn't interrupt, Quinn took it as her cue to continue. "After I ran out of rehearsal yesterday, I accidentally stumbled into the boys' bathroom and I saw him making out with Ashley. She's one of the cheerios on the squad. I confronted her about it before practice today and she said it's been going on for a while since you wouldn't put out for him. Needless to say, some not so nice words were said since she didn't want to go public about it and after Sue forced her to run laps, she told me I would pay. I obviously didn't take her seriously since she's just a freshman but then she dropped me on my head while we were doing the pyramid."

When Quinn finished her explanation, she waited to hear back from Rachel. She could only hope the brunette would believe her and then go on to break up with Finn _ungrateful_ Hudson. A few seconds passed and still no answer. Quinn looked at Rachel who seemed to be in deep thought. What was just said was obviously something hard to process. If Rachel decided to look at it the wrong way was entirely up to her. Not that she knew what the right way was.

"Why did you defend me?" Well, Quinn certainly didn't expect that.

"What?"

"You said you two exchanged mean words after she refused to go public about what she's been doing with Finn. Why did you defend me? Why did you even want her to say something? No, why did you even confront her about it? Since when do you care about my feelings?"

"I told you I'm trying to make things right between us." Quinn said defensively. "I want us to be friends." _I want us to be together._ "This has nothing to do with Finn." _But it can't happen unless you break up with Finn._

"I never said it has anything to do with Finn…" Rachel pointed out with a confused look on her face. _I'm screwed._

"Oh. I meant to say -"

"I think I know what this is about." Rachel interrupted.

"You do?" Quinn asked with wide eyes.

"You want me to believe you." _Yes._ "And break up with Finn." _Yes._ "So that you can have him all to yourself again." _No._

"What? No. Absolutely not. I'm with Sam now. I love him." _Well…_

"I should've known you wouldn't let Finn go that easily. You were just waiting for the right time to use that excuse."

"Rachel, I would never -" As soon as Quinn abruptly sat up, she lied back down, remembering why she should've stayed in that position in the first place. She continued what was left unsaid in her haste to get up. "I would never do that. I swear I'm over Finn. You have to believe me. He did -"

"Finn would never cheat on me. He loves -"

"He doesn't love you!" Quinn repeated her earlier statement louder than before, not apologizing for it this time because it just needed to be said once and for all.

"He said he was fine with waiting…" Rachel said in a low voice as her eyes softened.

"Just tell me, Rachel. If I was lying, how would I know you want to save yourself for until you turn 25?" Rachel gaped at that. She didn't know what to say. The only person who was supposed to know about that was Finn.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked and Quinn sighed in frustration.

"Because I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt. Finn's already done that one too many times."

Nothing mattered more to Quinn than to get Rachel to believe her at this point. She was going to pull out all the stops to make sure Finn doesn't get away with this. Rachel needed to realize he didn't deserve her. Not with the way he treats her. So, she patiently waited while Rachel contemplated what her next move would be this time.

"No. You're lying. Finn would never do that to me." _You've got be kidding me._ "I've got to go."

"Rachel…"

And with that, Rachel was gone, almost bumping into Santana on her way out. The Latina walked in just in time to find Quinn slumped where she had left her, pinching her nose in frustration.

"Trouble in paradise?" Santana asked with a playful smirk on her face as Quinn huffed in response.

"Don't be such a smartass, Santana."

"Well, I'd rather be a smartass than a dumbass." Santana retorted and Quinn rolled her eyes at that. "What'd you do this time?" Santana sat on the chair Rachel was on just a few minutes ago as she asked her question.

"I told Rachel about Finn and Ashley."

"And?"

"Well, she accused me of trying to steal Finn away from her."

"So, not good?"

"Nope."

"If only she knew just how wrong she was."

"Yeah." Quinn simply said. "She probably hates me now."

"At least it's not something you're unfamiliar with."

"That really helps me."

"I'm sorry. Was it my job to fill your life with joy today?"

"No, but everyone brings happiness to a room. Some when they enter. Some when they leave. Since I'm still feeling miserable, I think you can guess which one you are."

"Thanks for reminding me why I don't feel guilty for annoying you."

"You're such a bitch."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Santana shot Quinn a small smile but frowned when the blonde didn't return it. "Hey, cheer up."

"You wouldn't be smiling if you could read my mind. Besides, my face isn't here to entertain you."

"You know, I hear there's a new app called sense of humor. You should probably download it." When Quinn didn't answer, Santana sighed. "C'mon, Quinn. You know I use sarcasm because telling people to go fuck themselves is rude in most social situations." Santana smirked when Quinn failed to stifle a snort. "I knew you'd relate to that, you smartass."

"I wouldn't be such a smartass if you wouldn't give me so much to work with." Quinn answered with a smirk.

"Hey, I'm not a bakery. I don't sugar coat stuff. I speak my mind 'cause it hurts to bite my tongue. You would know. " Santana said and the two burst into laughter because of all their back and forth. They could do this forever. Once the laughter died down, Quinn asked a question that's been on her mind for quite some time. "So, what happened to Ashley?"

"I'm guessing you figured out what she did then." Quinn nodded. "Sue and I gave her hell for intentionally messing up. Thank god Ashley doesn't take Spanish since I might've been _a bit_ too much."

"What does _a bit_ mean?"

"You don't want to know." Santana answered.

"Of course." Quinn chuckled to herself.

"Sue demoted her to the bottom of the pyramid but then kicked her out of the squad altogether when she complained."

"This is perfect."

"I know. She deserved it."

"It's not that. I told Ashley it'd help her popularity if she told people that she's sleeping with the quarterback of the football team so that Rachel would know. She said being a cheerleader was enough for her but now she isn't. You know what that means?" Quinn asked as a knowing smirk made its way onto Santana's facial features but soon disappeared.

"There's a dent in your plan. She knows you want people to know so she probably won't say a word of it to anyone since her first idea to get back at you didn't turn out the way she wanted it to." Quinn sighed, knowing Santana was probably right. "So, listen. You need to get your mind off of things. Brittany invited us to a sleepover at her house since she's feeling better. Let's pick up our stuff back at our houses and head over to hers. We'll all go to school together tomorrow morning."

"That actually sounds good. But you should go over there alone for now. I have my car here and I want to sleep now so that this headache wears off and I can actually sit up for more than a few seconds."

"Whatever you say. Just text me when you wake up." Santana was halfway out the door when she heard her name being called out.

"Santana!" Santana turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Thanks. For being here. You do bring me happiness when you enter a room."

"God. You're such a sap." Santana said in a playful tone.

"Shut up. You love it."

"Whatever." Quinn shot Santana a warm smile as the Latina walked out of the room, trying to hide her own smile. _Thank god I'll always have her._

Truth is; Quinn was feeling better and probably would've been able to leave with Santana. However, she wanted to give her two best friends some alone time. As much as Santana tried to hide it, it was obvious she had feelings for Brittany but didn't know how to deal with them. That was something Quinn and Santana had in common. Rachel was Quinn's Brittany.

It didn't take long for Quinn to fall asleep, grateful for the rest Santana had granted her. When she woke up, her headache had completely disappeared and she was glad. She thanked the nurse on her way out after texting Santana and drove over to her house. Once she got there, Quinn dug the keys out of her bag and unlocked the door before opening it and entering her home.

"Hey, mom. I just came here to get my stuff so that I can head over to -"

Quinn froze when her eyes found the last person she wanted to see.

"Dad…"

 **And there it is! I just had to end it there. Russell's going to play an important role in this story. I hope you liked the Faberry (well, at least the beginning) and Quinntana interactions I put in this chapter. Please leave a review if you enjoyed! I'll try not to leave you guys hanging for too long.** **Until next time!**


	6. Update

right so i realize i haven't updated in a really long time and i apologize for the delay. i lost motivation to write anything glee related as i predicted would happen after the show ended but now after getting reattached to it i decided to give it another go.

i will be continuing this fic and my other glee fics but i will be moving to archive of our own. i've been uploading fics for other fandoms for the past few years over there under the username anneshathagay. therefore, i will be posting all my things from here on there so i can continue writing whatever comes to mind and have a proper fresh start not only with glee but with other fandoms.

be patient with me even though if you're still here and reading this then you clearly have been patient for a long time. it might take a bit longer for me to sort things out and set everything up on ao3 so i can properly continue and balance writing for multiple fandoms with everything going on in my life but i promise i am not giving up on this.

thank you for still being here i really appreciate it and i hope you enjoy what comes next!


End file.
